Rise of the New Republic
by Varon381
Summary: Follow Padme and her sons Luke and Leon through their lifes of war, empire, rebellions, and freedom to bring to a galaxy Far Far Away.


The Fall of The Republic

Mustafar- 19 BBY

Padme Amidala Skywalker tries to bring her husband back to the light, but he is too far gone.

He then sees his old master on the ship ramp and force chokes his wife into consciousness,

Obi wan fights with Anakin injuring him and takes padme to Polis Massa medical faculty.

Polis Massa-19 BBY

Padme is carried inside by droids who begin to operate to save the babies she then gives birth to Luke Amidala Skywalker and Leon Shmi Skywalker. She, Kenobi, Yoda, and Organa begin planning a fake funeral so she can go into hiding from the Emperor and Vader.

Coruscant- 19 BBY

Vader is operated on to replace limbs but otherwise fine. He is then awakened from the sedatives and ask where is padme and the emperor responds "it seem like in your anger you killed her".

He then watch her funeral on the holonet mourning for the loss of his wife and unborn child from his and padme's apartment on 500 Republica.

Alderaan- 19 BBY

Queen Breha Organa gives birth to a beautiful baby boy and girl Princess Leia Organa and Prince Kaden Organa. Bail soon alive to be with his new family after telling his wife where he been at for two whole days.

Naboo- 19 BBY

Padme shows her parents and sister the additions to the family. she soon moved into Varykino under an alias.

 ****

 **14 BBY**

Naboo- Lake Country

There is a large transport ship moving furniture to an undisclosed destination astromech R2-D2 and protocol droid C-3PO. " Artoo!" screamed Luke and Leon, with mother not far behind them.

The Skywalkers is beginning their moved to the rebel flagship a Viscount Star Defender "Freedom Reign". A secretly project petition by Lady Skywalker since the Naboo Blockade Crisis from the Mon Calamari Shipyards. They get onboard and it jumped to lightspeed to Safe Haven.

Coruscant- Imperial Palace (Jedi Temple)

The Emperor sitting on his throne talking to Vader about a large non-imperial starship in the Naboo system. "Lord Vader I want you to investigate this ship personally or anyone who's knows about it but start at the Mon Calamari System".

Mon Calamari- Calamari System

" Lord Vader what's an honor to have you here" said Senator Tills, "dispense with the presentries senator tell me what you know about a large Mon Calamari ship in the Naboo system" said Vader. " Its is a Viscount Star Defender petition by Lady Amidala 10 years prior to the clone wars" said Tills looking off a datapad. A transmitter begins beeping the senator answered it "Senator Tills get all high rank members off planet Vader is on his way" says padme, "He already here but I already done that" says Tills as she hand the commlink to Vader. "Hello Padme", " Vader don't hurt them", "what happen to the children?", " they are dead", "how?", "cut the transmission'' she says to someone behind her and it flicked off. "Senator Tills now back to business wait where is she" says Vader as a trooper came in, "milord the senator escape craft has left the system "says the trooper Vader dismissed him.

Devastator Star Destroyer-Calamari System

" Lord Vader have you completed your investigation?", "yes my master I found out it petition around the time of the clone army by Senator Amidala and she lives"," what about Tills?", "she escapes the system"," be patience my old friend", the transmission ends. "Lord Vader we have found the escape craft we are heading to the system now", "good".

Freedom Reign Viscount- Deep Space

"Senator Tills I'm glad to see you safe"," as am I Lady Skywalker" says Tills as they entered the primary bridge. "Milady's 10 Imperial Star Destroyers plus the Devastator has entered the system" says a technician," Fleet Defense Formation Alpha Launch all fighters well senator the first official battle", "indeed"," Fleet prepare to jump out of here".

Devastator- Deep Space

" Lord Vader the rebel fleet is jumping out of the system", "stop them" says Vader as the viscount jumps, "they have left find them I don't care if it takes years put a bounty on Padme Amidala Skywalker for Treason wanted alive".

Freedom Reign-In Hyperspace

"Senator Tills I'm taking you to Aldaraan from there Bail will put you in hiding", "Thank you Lady Skywalker"say Tills as she heads to the hanger.

 ****

 **5 BBY**

Mustafar-Orbit

Grand Moff Tarkin Destroyer "The Sovergn" is going down with two rogue TIEs getting away from it. 3 CR90 Corvettes and a VCX light freighter "Ghost" comes out of lightspeed to assist the rebels escape.

Ghost- Hyperspace

Chopper receives incoming comm, "Hello my friends "says Viceroy Organa, "wait I don't even know your name "says Kanan,"His name is Bail Organa "says Hera, "who are crews of the CR90s","Members of the other major rebel cell"says Bail as his transmission ends. They someone coming down the ladder as Togutan-Human hybrid enters through the door. "Fulcrum" says Hera, "I am Ahsoka Tano this my son Aidan","Why are you here "ask Kanan,"because of you and your apprentice your message has inspire hope in this system and beyond and we couldn't let that hope die", "What's next "ask Ezra, "One path has closed on you Ezra Bridger but another is opening "says Aidan.

Lothal-Imperial Complex

We are getting reports of unrest all over Lothal. There are whispers from Mustafar. Some people see the Empire - as weak, vulnerable. - Not to worry, Agent Kallus. The Emperor has sent an alternative solution.

Ghost-Viscount Hanger Bay

Lady Skywalker, Luke, Leon, and Commander Sato watches as Ahsoka, Aidan, and the Crew of the Ghost walk down.

"Ghost Crew this my friend Lady Padme Amidala Skywalker and her children Luke and Leon, This is Commander Jun Sato Ground Commander "says Ahsoka as Artoo roll up with Threepo."Welcome to Phoenix Squadron command ship Freedom Reign Ghost Team "says Padme, "Now let's head to the command deck "says padme as they arrived on the bridge, "Chancellor on deck "says a guard as padme sits on the command chair as holograms of Bail Organa,Mon Mothma,Garm Iblis,King LeeChar,Admiral Ackbar and Raddus,and Generals Dodanna and Rieken with a holomap of the Lothal Sector came up on the holoprojector. "Chancellor is these the Ghost Cell?" Ask Mothma,"Yes they are Mon so united your individual cells yet?"ask padme," yes" they all said in unison, "dont go to Dantooine intill after the message has been sent"says padme as she ended the comms as the ship exited hyperspace.

 ****

 **5 BBY Alliance Formation**

Dantooine-Orbit

Padme stood up to begin her speech as the symbol of the rebel alliance appears across the galaxy to begin the speech" This is Chancellor Padme Amidala Skywalker of the Alliance to Restore the Republic.

I've been called a traitor for speaking out against a corrupt Galactic Senate, a Senate manipulated by the sinister tactics of the Emperor.

For too long, I've watched the heavy hand of the Empire strangle our liberties, stifling our freedoms in the name of ensuring our safety.

No longer.

Despite Imperial threats, despite the Emperor himself, I have no fear as I take new action.

For I am not alone.

Beginning today, we stand together as allies.

I hereby resign from the Senate to fight for you.

Not from the distant halls of politics, but from the front lines.

We will not rest until we bring an end to the Empire, until we restore our Republic.

Are you with me?" As a massive rebel fleet jump out of lightspeed.

Lothal-Imperial Complex

"Lord Vader it seems that Amidala just united the rebels to unify them against the empire "says Palpatine," yes, she did", "the rebels just became too dangerous with Amidala leading them she has the most influence in this galaxy than anyone her voice gives out hope snuff it out "he says as the transmission ends.

 ****

 **0-BBY/ABY**

Devastator dock with Tantive II Naboo-Orbit

"Kaden you must get the death star plans back to base find the Ghost on Naboo "says Leia,"Lei I'm not leaving you", "you must here my saber (The Royal Aldaraanian Blade)"says leia as she pushes him into the escape pod and launch it.

She is grabbed by Stormtroopers and taken to Vader "Lord Vader here's the Princess, but the prince not with her", Lord Vader only you to be so bold to attack a member of the Imperial Senate", "Take her away".

Death Star-Aldaraan Orbit

Leia is taken to the command center where she sees Vader, The Emperor, and Tarkin."So now your highness where is the rebel base or your home world will be destroyed","Dantooine","you may fire when ready", as Vader leave the room after getting a friend of the Organa's now on approach.

Detention Level-Death Star

Vader walks to the cell and open it revealing Padme Skywalker"So are you Anakin or Vader?", "To you I am Anakin Angel", "no you are not", "you think it's this easy just capture you are wrong "says padme as Vader left and she brings out a hidden lightsaber. Meanwhile Kaden enter the level with Ezra "Ezra I sense Leia and Padme?" they approach their cells and get them out of the level. "ATTENTION ESCAPE PRISONERS! "says the intercom on the way to the hanger.

Ghost-Remains of the Aldaraan System

"Specter 4,5, and 6 TIEs incoming "says Hera. As the ties are destroyed and the ghost jump to light speed to Yavin 4.

Base Zero-Yavin 4

"The Death Star is on approach all pilots get to your ships". "Phoenix Squadron, Red Squadron, Gold Squadron, Amidala Squadron, and Blue Squadron in attack positions "says the intercoms.

Ceremonial Room-Yavin 4

Lady Padme Amidala Skywalker, Mon Mothma, Garm Iblis, and Princess Leia stands on the stage with awards. While Luke, Kaden, Ezra, and Hera approach and stop to be given medals.

"This is Chancellor Padme Amidala Skywalker I'm here to announce not just the destruction of the Death Star, but also the Emperor death and the rise of the New Republic, the head of fleet command is Fleet Admiral Gial Ackbar this war is far from over".

"will you Leia Organa make me the happiest man in the world by marrying me? "says Ezra

"Yes, I will Ezra Bridger"

 ****

 **1 ABY**

 **Epilogue**

The Battle of Jakku ended the war with majority of the imperial navy destroyed. The remaining imperials went to preset borders in the northern galaxy. Leia became Queen and settle on New Aldaraan and married Ezra becoming Leia Organa Bridger. Lord Vader survives the Battle of Yavin and went into hiding. Leia learns the art of the ancient Rakatan Powers and a new evil is on the horizon. Can the Republic Alliance made up of the New Republic, Hapens, Criss Republic, Mandalorian, Aldaraanian, and Corporate Sector can beat this new threat?


End file.
